Clinic hours
by LGP-13
Summary: Pós 6x22 - Help me. Ele nunca deixaria de reclamar. Ela nunca deixaria de ser a chefe. One-shot.


**Eu (e acredito que toda a população Huddy) fiquei totalmente maravilhada com o final da 6ª temporada. Maravilhada é pouco o_o Eu chorei, berrei, ri, chorei mais. Tive um quase-surto-psicótico e por aí vai ._. Então fiquei pensando em várias maneiras de a 7ª temporada se desenrolar. Pensei em como House e Cuddy podiam ficar juntos sem mudarem suas características.**

**Disclaimer: Se House fosse minha propriedade, esse casal tão querido terminaria da mesma forma que começou. Com muito amor, paixão e diversão *-***

* * *

**C**uddy estava em sua sala arrumando alguns papéis. De alguma maneira, mesmo quando ela já tinha ajeitado todos em ordem alfabética, bem organizadamente, eles estavam todos bagunçados. Ela sabia o porque, e o pior: Ela não ligava a mínima.

Continuou organizando-os quando ouviu o barulho de sua porta abrindo.

- Clínica. Sério mesmo? Clínica?

House estava parado a sua frente com um rosto indignado. A barba, como sempre, por fazer, os olhos azuis brilhando com um misto de raiva, terror e, ao mesmo tempo, diversão. Sempre tinham esse brilho quando ele chegava para implicar com ela por algo totalmente sem nexo. Ela sorriu um pouco, divertindo-se com a situação do médico.

- Os outros médicos estavam questionando o porquê de você simplesmente ter largado a clínica por mais de um ano. Eu achei justo não responder e devolver a clínica a quem realmente estava de pernas para o ar por tanto tempo.

Ele estreitou os olhos e sorriu um pouco. Aquela mulher... Conseguia ser mandona, profissional, sexy e incrivelmente linda. Tudo ao mesmo tempo. Ele a observou. O rosto impecável, a expressão triunfante, a postura; Pernas e braços cruzados, corpo encostado na cadeira, cabeça levemente inclinada. Estava claramente pronta para qualquer argumento que viesse dele. Ainda assim, não custava tentar:

- Eu sei que a noite passada não foi uma das melhores, mas não pode me culpar apenas por que _você_ não conseguiu atingir o orgasm...

Ele falou, mas foi cortado por um olhar feroz vindo da Diretora de medicina à sua frente. Poucos no hospital sabiam de seu relacionamento e eles queriam que as coisas continuassem do mesmo modo. Bem, ela queria. Imagine se Gregory House negaria uma chance de exibir-se como namorado de Lisa Cuddy e ainda poder falar isso em voz alta sem que precisasse ser calado pela mesma. Ele abriu a boca para falar mais alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido por Wilson que entrou distraído na sala com alguns formulários:

- Cuddy, eu preciso que você assine esses...

Ele parou e olhou para a cena, avaliando-a.

- Eu estou interrompendo alguma coisa? – disse claramente divertido. House rolou os olhos. Ultimamente, Wilson parecia uma daquelas adolescentes de 13 anos de idade que ficam anormalmente empolgadas com um casal qualquer.

- Pode esperar só um instante? – Cuddy pediu.

- Isso foi um Eufemismo para "Sim, você está atrapalhando. Dê o fora daqui." - House disse olhando para o amigo.

Wilson levantou as mãos com os formulários como se estivesse se rendendo, sorriu e saiu da sala.

House aproximou-se mais da médica, apoiando uma das mãos na mesa e ficando a centímetros de seu rosto.

- Sabe que eu posso castigar você, não é?

Cuddy sorriu, levantou uma sobrancelha e respondeu com uma voz corajosa:

- Pode vir.

House estreitou os olhos e virou-se em direção à porta.

- Você é uma mulher malvada. – Disse com uma falsa expressão de desapontamento. – Se não conseguir hoje a noite, saiba que eu fiz de propósito.

- Só não esqueça suas horas na Clínica. - Ela gritou enquanto ele saía.

House fez um falso choro e se dirigiu ao corredor.

Cuddy o observou indo embora e percebeu que ele estava sorrindo. O que será que ele tinha aprontado agora?

Ela suspirou. Por mais cansativo, irritante e estressante que isso pudesse ser, ela não podia negar que era engraçado, interessante, viciante e simplesmente apaixonante.

Continuou ajeitando os formulários quando algo caiu de dentro de um deles. Uma pequena rosa vermelha com um cartão pendurado em seu talo. Cuddy franziu a testa, mas a cada palavra, sorria mais e mais.

"_Por causa da clínica eu não posso entregar isso à você pessoalmente. Ou talvez seja por que sou covarde. É, acho que é culpa da clínica. G.H.._"

Ela riu e encarou a rosa. Talvez isso fosse dar certo. Se fosse para esperar muito tempo para descobrir, ela não iria se importar. As coisas estavam ótimas como estavam e ela iria aproveitar cada pedaço disso.

* * *

**Pequeno, eu sei. Mas, de qualquer forma, comentem *-***


End file.
